<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minutiae by ghostofnoodlewrap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828664">Minutiae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofnoodlewrap/pseuds/ghostofnoodlewrap'>ghostofnoodlewrap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender Non-Conforming Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Roleplay, Small Penis, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofnoodlewrap/pseuds/ghostofnoodlewrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has something to show Martin. Not all gifts come in large packages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minutiae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW:<br/>-Small penis humiliation<br/>-Premature ejaculation and humiliation thereof<br/>-Everything occurs as part of a pre-constructed scene. Martin does not actually have any problems with Jon's size.<br/>-Mid-scene renegotiation to add spanking.<br/>-Consensual-dubious-consent, if that makes sense? Jon is pretending to have far less experience than he actually does and Martin is roleplaying as coercive.<br/>-Martin is a cis man, Jon is implied to be genderfluid and is AMAB. He/him pronouns and masculine terms for genitals are used for Jon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon spends most of the afternoon in their bedroom while Martin watches telly out in the lounge. He loves Jon, really, but it was only days after moving in together that Martin confessed he felt like he was going to go mad if he didn’t get just a little space every now and again.</p>
<p>And then Jon had laughed and admitted he felt exactly the same way. Dating was easier, when, once the night was over, they could just go and decompress alone. It’s not that they don’t want to live together. It’s just the need for breathing room - the need to sit doing something by yourself and not feel like someone else is watching you, judging you - is important to both of them.</p>
<p>So every weekend, Jon and Martin spend a couple of hours where, while they’re both at home, they exist in different rooms. And Martin gets to watch his shows without Jon rolling his eyes audibly at the cheesy bits and Jon gets to read his books without getting distracted by every movement Martin makes.</p>
<p>“Martin, can you come in here please?” Jon asks a couple of hours after lunch, which is when they, ah, <em>parted ways</em> so to speak.</p>
<p>He’s nicely waited until Martin was between episodes, so Martin decides he can entertain the notion. None of it’s live on the telly anyway (because fuck getting a T.V. licence), so it’s not like he’ll be missing out. Martin’s shows will still be there later.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Martin asks.</p>
<p>“I have a present for you.” Jon says.</p>
<p>Oh. Those are the words to start the scene (if Martin wants to. ‘Not right now’ is just a safeword away though. But ‘right now’ also works). That is, of course, unless Jon has actually bought him a gift. Which is possible, but Martin also knows Jon hasn’t actually left the flat today, so it’s very unlikely. Especially since Martin knows the jumper Jon’s secretly been knitting for him is nowhere near ready.</p>
<p>He walks in the bedroom to find Jon in only a short silky robe. Definitely the start of the scene, then. It isn’t a new garment, but Martin’s never seen Jon in it when he’s so clearly not wearing anything else. The sash dangles loosely like it’s trying to tempt Martin into pulling it and letting the robe fall open.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Martin asks.</p>
<p>Jon tugs on the sash and the robe flutters open. Jon lets his hands fall to frame his crotch, to make it clear what the gift is.</p>
<p>Martin knows his lines. Knows the role he is meant to be playing in the scene. But it takes a moment or two for his brain to catch up with that plan, because his mind is still stuck on the ‘holy shit, my boyfriend is naked in front of me’ part.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Martin says, letting just the right amount of derision slip into his voice. “That almost looks like a penis.”</p>
<p>“It is a penis.” Jon protests. “My penis.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I’m not sure.” Martin says. He steps forwards as if to inspect it. “Penises are usually bigger than that. I’m not sure it counts.”</p>
<p>It’s true that Jon really isn’t that large. Tiny, if Martin’s honest. An inch and a half like this, if you were feeling generous. In this scene, Martin knows he’s not supposed to be.</p>
<p>Jon’s size doesn’t actually bother him (doesn’t bother either of them), Martin knows. Apparently it’s easier for the days when Jon doesn’t feel like a man. When a cock doesn’t feel like the right thing for him to have, even when he’s not sure what the right thing to have actually would be. It’s  less to try and hide when there isn’t much of it to start with. </p>
<p>“It gets bigger!” Jon says.</p>
<p>“Does it?” Martin says. “Show me then.”</p>
<p>Jon begins to stroke himself. It doesn’t take long to get him hard. It is accurate to say that his cock grows. It is also accurate to say that his cock doesn’t grow very much. Martin’s never tried to measure the difference, but it’s a growth somewhere between half an inch and an inch. Not much, particularly when Jon was so small to begin with.</p>
<p>“See?” Jon says.</p>
<p>Martin shakes his head. “That’s still barely anything.” He says. “Look, I think I’m going to have to show you what a real one looks like.”</p>
<p>Martin lets himself smirk. Jon's wearing this mock-offended look and if Martin doesn't play along he'll just burst out laughing. He still hasn't decided if Jon is a great actor or a terrible one.</p>
<p>He watches as Jon's gaze slips down to where Martin is undoing the button to his trousers. Jon bites his lip as Martin pulls the zip down. It would be sexier if he were commando, but they didn't plan this out in that much detail and Martin is left fumbling a little trying to pull his cock out of the slit in the front of his boxers.</p>
<p>"Oh." Jon says when Martin has freed himself.</p>
<p>"That's what a proper cock looks like." Martin tells him.</p>
<p>"That's not much bigger than mine!"</p>
<p>Martin can't help his snort, because that's very much not true. He's got an inch at least on Jon right now, and Martin isn't even hard.</p>
<p>"Yes, well I'm a grower, not a shower." Martin says. "You, apparently, are neither."</p>
<p>"It can't get <em>that</em> much bigger." Jon says.</p>
<p>"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Martin suggests. Jon doesn't move. "Come on. It's hardly like it's going to bite you."</p>
<p>Jon sidles over slowly, like he's hesitant. Martin keeps in character, rolling his eyes before grabbing Jon's hand and placing it on his cock.</p>
<p>"Martin!" Jon says.</p>
<p>"There we go. That wasn't hard now was it?" Martin says. "Now just move your hand up and down like you're jerking off. You do jerk off like this, don't you?"</p>
<p>Martin knows the answer is no. Jon's too small to wrap an entire hand around. He's watched Jon stroke himself off before and it's usually an affair that only involves his fingers, although Martin has seen him fall apart on a vibrator a couple of times too.</p>
<p>"No, I-"</p>
<p>"Oh, too small?" Martin says, and he watches Jon's throat bob as he swallows. "That's okay, you're still doing fine."</p>
<p>That much is true. Martin is rapidly growing in both length and girth due to Jon's touch. He's not small, either. Martin's only seen one other cock as big as his in real life (the rest have all been in porn) and decided firmly that he wasn’t a size queen.</p>
<p>Previous partners have complained that Martin is too big to comfortably take (although Jon has not had that much trouble in that regard), so he's more used to bottoming. He's tried that with Jon too, and while the other man enjoys it, he usually ends up finishing Martin off with a toy, since he isn't big enough to get at Martin's prostate.</p>
<p>"There we go." Martin says when Jon has him fully erect. He shifts himself so that Jon's pitiful length is lined up against his own. "They hardly compare, do they Jon?"</p>
<p>"No." Jon says, so quietly it's barely audible. He shudders as Martin strokes his hand over the two of them again and again.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Martin asks.</p>
<p>"No." Jon says again. "I'm tiny compared to you."</p>
<p>"What were you even planning to do with that little thing? Martin asks, like the very idea that Jon might have a use for his cock is laughable.</p>
<p>"I was going to fuck you." Jon says.</p>
<p>"Fuck me?" Martin questions. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't need stretching. I doubt I'd even feel you."</p>
<p>That much isn't true, Martin knows from experience. Jon is girthier than one of his fingers, even if he's about the same length. And even a single finger is noticeable when someone shoves it up your back passage.</p>
<p>Martin still enjoys it when Jon fucks him, even if it's more about intimacy than a quest to get Martin off. Still, they have talked about getting a hollow strap so that Martin can properly be on the receiving end.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck I</em>-" and that's all Jon can get out before he's spilling over Martin's knuckles.</p>
<p>Martin removes his hand and shakes it off a little. Little globs of semen splatter onto Jon's stomach. It actually looks quite nice so Martin wipes the rest off there too.</p>
<p>"Oh, that soon? Are you really good for nothing?" Martin says. "First you're so small it's barely worth it, then you lack stamina to the degree where everything is over before it's even begun."</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry?" Jon says.</p>
<p>"You should be." Martin tells him. "What am I even going to do with you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Jon says.</p>
<p>"Then we're lucky I have some ideas, now aren't we?" Martin says. He takes a couple of steps forward and Jon moves back to accommodate him. Helpfully, that leaves them in exactly the right position. "Turn around and bend over, love." </p>
<p>They usually use this table to store the bits and pieces (like laundry that needs putting away) that tends to accumulate in the bedroom. Bit right now it's cleared off, hosting only a bottle of lube that Jon must have placed there when he was setting up the scene</p>
<p>It seems a little silly to do this bent over a table when the bed is right there, but Jon requested they didn't use a bed or sofa for this. Apparently his lack of comfort is important to the scene. And since it doesn't make that much difference to Martin, he's happy to oblige.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do?" Jon asks.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to have to show you how to fuck a man, since you clearly don't know how." Martin says. "You know, you have a really nice arse. People must be so disappointed when they get your trousers off and see what you're packing around the front."</p>
<p>"I've never done this before." Jon says.</p>
<p>"Never?" Martin questions. </p>
<p>"Never." Jon says.</p>
<p>It's a lie, of course. Martin's fucked his boyfriend silly plenty of times before, and he knows for a fact that he wasn't Jon's first. Still, the roleplay gets both of them going like nothing else.</p>
<p>"I guess you've never seen another man's cock ready for action, then?" Martin says.</p>
<p>"No." Jon says.</p>
<p>"Well, I've never seen one as small as yours before." Martin says. "You're miniscule. I didn’t even know they came that small. I guess we’re both learning new things today."</p>
<p>Jon moans and Martin reaches for the lube. He drizzles some onto his fingers, running them together to spread it around.</p>
<p>Martin presses his fingers up against Jon's arsehole and rubs at it. Jon shivers, but that's probably because Martin hasn't exactly waited for the lube to warm up.</p>
<p>It's clear that Jon hasn't done anything back here in preparation of the scene. Martin's happy to take his time with this though. If Jon wanted it quick and dirty, Martin would have found him already slick and stretched out when he started this inspection.</p>
<p>As it is, Jon's hole yields easily and Martin is soon sinking an eager finger into him.</p>
<p>"Are you going to fuck me now?" Jon says.</p>
<p>"Patience, slut." Martin gives him a swat on the arse. "You need to be stretched out to be able to take a worthwhile cock."</p>
<p>Martin adds a second finger. He crooks the digits inside Jon until the other man moans and Martin knows he's running up against his prostate.</p>
<p>"That feels really good…" Jon says, already starting to sound out of it.</p>
<p>"That's two fingers." Martin tells him. "That's more than what someone would get if you fucked them with your pathetic cock. Remember what this felt like when I get into you and you learn what it feels like to fucked with a real cock."</p>
<p>Martin is perhaps a little hasty in adding a third finger and giving Jon the most perfunctory of stretching, but it's about time he got into his lover. Jon isn't complaining - far from it. The other man is getting hard again, and he's certainly enjoying himself if the sounds he's making are anything to go off of.</p>
<p>"How much stretching do I need?" Jon asks, which Martin takes as code for 'get on with it.'</p>
<p>"I think that will do, don't you?" Martin replies. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>He removes his fingers, wiping some of the slick that's still on them on Jon's arsecheek. He lets the head of his cock press threateningly against Jon's hole before he pushes in. Jon is as warm and tight back here as he ever is. It will be a pleasure for Martin to watch the come slide out of him later.</p>
<p>“I-” Jon says, but Martin doesn’t wait for an answer, breaching Jon instead.</p>
<p>Jon makes a wretched noise and Martin chuckles as he sinks in all the way.</p>
<p>"Now how do you think your tiny prick could compare to this?" Martin asks with a few sharp thrusts of his hips.</p>
<p>"God, you're big." Jon says. He cries out as Martin pulls out and pushes back into him. "It hurts."</p>
<p>Nothing Martin has not heard before. But still cause for concern.</p>
<p>"Colour?" Martin asks. "Do you need me to stop?"</p>
<p>"What? No, green. Don't stop." Jon says.</p>
<p>"How much am I hurting you, though?" Martin asks.</p>
<p>"Hurting…" Jon trails off. "Oh. A bit of a sting, but it's gone now. I was only being dramatic. You <em>could</em> hurt me, though, if you wanted to."</p>
<p>"Would you like that?" Martin asks. He knows Jon's only really asking for a spanking, since none of their toys are really to hand.</p>
<p>"I would." Jon replies.</p>
<p>Martin smiles. Then he lets his open palm crack against Jon's arse cheek. Jon cries out.</p>
<p>"Stop complaining, whore." Martin says, slipping back into character. "You'll have to get used to being fucked, even if it hurts. Besides, I think you like it."</p>
<p>"I just- ah!" Whatever Jon was going to say is swallowed by the noise he makes as Martin hits him again.</p>
<p>Martin alternates sides as he hits Jon. It's a pity he didn't start this before he fucked Jon, because it's always fun to watch his bum jiggle when he's spanked. But the way Jon reflexively tightens on Martin's cock with each strike makes it worth it.</p>
<p>"Tell me you like it and I'll stop hitting you." Martin says.</p>
<p>Jon stays stubbornly quiet. Martin knows in reality, he's just given Jon a way to end the spanking session once he's had enough. There's only so much impact play Jon can take, and at the end of the day, what he really wants to get fucked hard and dirty, which Martin can't do when he's preoccupied with spanking Jon.</p>
<p>“Say it.” Martin says, after five strikes. Jon just shakes his head. Martin sighs. “You know this is supposed to be a teachable moment. You’re meant to be learning what you’re good for.”</p>
<p>“Ah! Fuck!” Jon says when Martin catches him when his arse is already turning rosey.</p>
<p>“You just need to say it, and I’ll stop.” Martin says.</p>
<p>“Never.” Jon replies.</p>
<p>Martin grins, because that’s just an invitation to go harder. He’s still thrusting his hips abstently, but most of Martin’s brainpower is going into ways to make Jon cry out in that lovely way again. It’s a pity Jon didn’t put out the crop or anything. Then they could really have some fun and Jon would still be feeling it tomorrow.</p>
<p>Jon manages another dozen or so spanks between Martin's shallow thrusts before he cracks. Martin can hear his sniffles and knows the other man is crying. It doesn’t upset him to do this to Jon. Not when he knows how much Jon likes it. Not when he knows how much it gets Jon off.</p>
<p>“You know what to say, sweetling, to make me stop.” Martin says.</p>
<p>"I like it." He says, his voice thick with tears. "I like it, oh God, I like it when you fuck my arse."</p>
<p>That much is certainly true. Jon's already hard again, dripping precome all over the wood below him. Martin decides he won't be touching Jon's cock again unless Jon begs. He might not. Martin knows that Jon can come from being fucked alone.</p>
<p>“So good for me, darling.” Martin says. He leans over to kiss Jon’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Martin runs his hands over the heated red skin he left Jon with. He knows Jon will be feeling the spanks for a little while longer, even if Martin is no longer handing them out. He’ll be feeling them with each press of Martin’s hips up against Jon’s own.</p>
<p>"It's good that you're such a slut for being fucked arseways, since there's no point in you trying to top, what with your size and stamina." Martin says.</p>
<p>"Oh God…" Jon says, and Martin's not sure if it's because of the humiliation or if Jon's close to coming.</p>
<p>Jon's nails scrape against the wood of the table, and Martin suspects there will be marks raked into by the time they're done. Doesn't matter too much - it's second hand and only cost them twenty quid. And he'll remember taking Jon to pieces every time he looks at them.</p>
<p>"Do you know what I think you are?" Martin asks.</p>
<p>"No?" </p>
<p>"I think you're a whore with a tiny little cock." Martin says."Isn't that right?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>." Jon says, although whether that's meant to be the answer to Martin's question is debatable. "I'm a- I'm…  <em>oh</em>. Oh <em>fuck</em>."</p>
<p>He spills then, untouched. His arms bow down with the force of it, although maybe that's just Martin leaning over him and thrusting in as deep as he can as orgasm also takes him.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a moment, joined until Martin's cock goes limp enough to slip out of Jon unaided. Martin presses kisses against Jon's shoulders, waiting for the other man to turn around so that he can get at Jon’s mouth.</p>
<p>"Was that what you wanted?" Martin asks.</p>
<p>"It was." Jon says. "I've not come so hard in ages."</p>
<p>"I'll have to start trying harder, then!" Martin teases. "I love you, you know. All of you."</p>
<p>"I know." Jon replies. "You never let me forget it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been sitting in my WIP waiting to be edited once I had access to a laptop. It's been there for about a week...</p>
<p> New laptop arrived today, so this is in celebration!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>